Ripped Skin
by Kam'Suu
Summary: Regina craque un soir où Henry est absent et Emma est là pour la réconforter. Se déroule durant la première saison. Swan Queen Alert.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour, je suis de retour, prête à vous poster quelque chose de nouveau.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction. Première fois que je m'engage dans quelque chose de plus long qu'un OS pour la Swan Queen, je suis excitée comme une puce. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres elle comportera, je ne vais pas essayer d'imaginer car à chaque fois j'en rajoute. (pour un autre ship j'avais assuré aux gens que la fic ferait moins de 5 chapitres, pour en finir, il y en a eu 18)

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce début, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut parce que ça va faire plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas lu de fanfictions SQ, alors voilà. je vous laisse lire. ;)

* * *

><p>L'histoire se situe au cours de la saison 1, après l'épisode de la mine.<p>

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cet écrit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ripped Skin<strong>

**CHAPITRE I**

Le silence étouffant du bureau aux décorations noires et blanches pesait sur la maire de Storybrooke. Seule au milieu de cette pièce uniquement éclairée par l'imposant lustre sombre et la lumière émise par la demie Lune brillant haut dans les ténèbres, Regina souffla. L'envie d'envoyer l'intégralité des objets reposant sur son bureau contre la porte entrouverte afin de la refermer la prit. Elle se retint, de justesse. Personne n'errait dans les couloirs du bâtiment à cette heure. L'unique être humain présent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement était elle-même. L'idée de retrouver son manoir vide la révulsait.

Il était vingt heures et ce vendredi, Henry l'avait convaincue de le laisser quitter la maison pour la nuit afin de dormir chez un de ses amis. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir sympathisé avec un de ses camarades de classe et que celui-ci pense à l'inviter ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur et la rassura. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son fils avait pris un plaisir certain à la solitude. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui accorder cette permission tant attendue, elle n'avait pas osé lui refuser. Il l'avait scrutée avec ces yeux brillants auxquels elle ne pouvait résister. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, assise sur son fauteuil de bureau en cuir noir à se perdre dans la contemplation de sa vie imparfaite.

L'ancienne reine émit un rire sarcastique en songeant à la sombre malédiction supposée la rendre heureuse qu'elle avait lancé. L'illusion d'un bonheur sans faille avait duré une journée, puis celle-ci s'était évaporée. Après plusieurs années, elle avait découvert que ce vide qu'elle ressentait, ce besoin incommensurable d'amour ne serait attisé uniquement grâce au divin sentiment que lui procurerait la maternité. Persuadée qu'adopter un nourrisson serait la solution à ce problème, elle s'était tournée vers l'infâme Monsieur Gold, puis Henry était arrivé dans sa vie.

Des années durant, elle l'avait élevé, aimé comme s'il avait été biologiquement son fils. Lors de sa dixième année, il avait reçu ce maudit livre qui refermait ses secrets les plus précieux. Après cela, elle n'était plus, à ses yeux, sa mère, mais simplement une méchante et dangereuse reine aux pouvoirs puissants. Sa descente aux enfers avait débuté, puis cette étouffante impression de n'être rien aux yeux du monde l'avait retrouvée. Sans doute était-elle destinée à être malheureuse. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de place pour l'amour et la joie dans sa vie. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour une fin heureuse, Regina croyait faire partie de celles-ci.

Le visage familier d'une blonde lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Ce maudit nouveau shérif aux boucles d'or semblait être la cause de l'intégralité de ses problèmes. Son arrivée dans sa vie l'avait dévastée comme un immense tank renverse le cadavre de soldats inertes. La mère biologique entrant dans le quotidien de son fils abandonné était la crainte de toute mère adoptive. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Depuis plusieurs mois, qui lui paraissaient être des années, elle se voyait impuissante être renvoyée au second plan. Elle était la méchante et comme le disaient tous les contes de fée, aucun scélérat ne pouvait devenir héro.

Contre sa propre volonté, elle s'était vue tomber face à ce démon en veste rouge. Le choix de son fils avait été fait chaque jour, contre son accord, il se glissait hors du bus scolaire censé le conduire jusque son école primaire et fuyait la rejoindre pour passer une heure à ses côtés. L'interdire de croiser son chemin ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter. Impuissante, elle l'observait lui filer entre les doigts comme l'eau d'une rivière emportée par le courant. Tous ses efforts pour le rendre heureux étaient réduits à néant, il se fichait éperdument de ses attentions. Seule Emma Swan comptait.

Une vague de rage la traversa. Le besoin de se lever de sa chaise de bureau la prit. Elle se dirigea vers la table de réunion où trônait comme toujours un pichet de cidre maison. Elle considéra le liquide, puis se résigna. L'envie d'un alcool plus fort s'intensifia. Une force la poussa jusqu'à l'étagère en bois peinte de blanc sur laquelle reposait une bouteille à demie pleine de liquide ambré qu'elle gardait lorsqu'elle recevait d'influents hommes friands de ce whisky dans son bureau. Ces pantins se croyaient plus forts qu'elle, mais la vérité, la réalité, était toute autre. Elle contrôlait la ville entière, elle les contrôlait tous. Tous, sauf Emma, Henry et Gold. Sa gorge la brûla alors qu'elle avalait une partie du contenu de son verre en cristal travaillé.

Pourtant la femme ayant le plus de pouvoir dans la ville, elle se sentait faible. Son propre esprit la trahissait. L'amour l'avait frappée une nouvelle fois. Cette tendance à laisser son cœur choisir des personnes qui lui feraient plus de mal que de bien l'épuisait. Il y avait eu sa mère, qui ne lui avait jamais réellement porté une attention autre que de faire d'elle ce qu'elle-même pas réussi à devenir. Elle reprit une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré. Ensuite, Daniel qui l'avait tragiquement quittée. Son père, assassiné par ses propres mains pour cette malédiction. Puis Henry, qui l'avait tant aimée pour ensuite la laisser. Et désormais, il y avait Emma.

En l'espace de plusieurs semaines, elle s'était vue fondre pour ce cygne qu'elle aurait tant souhaité détester. Sa façon de lui tenir tête lorsque le reste des habitants s'écrasaient sur son passage la séduisait ces confrontations étaient les illuminations de sa vie morne. Chaque semaine, elle passait la porte du bureau de la jeune blonde pour avoir l'occasion de hausser la voix sur elle afin qu'elle lui réponde. Bien au-delà de l'attirance physique, cette sensation de bien-être lorsqu'elle se trouvait autour d'elle ne la quittait plus. Le besoin de la ressentir constamment grandissait en elle et l'envie de pouvoir poser ses mains sur sa peau à l'apparence si douce devenait plus forte à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de la refouler.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie attirée par une femme. Ce sentiment si nouveau la grisait. Elle se haïssait de porter autant d'affection à celle qui était devenue l'ennemie à abattre. D'un geste rapide, elle vida le contenu de son verre. Son énervement revint, pas le moins du monde attisé par l'alcool circulant désormais dans ses veines. Ses yeux la brûlèrent. Les perles salées formées sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive menaçaient de s'effondrer contre sa joue. L'amour est une faiblesse, comme le disait sa mère. Au fond, sans doute avait-elle raison. Être dirigé par la haine causait bien moins de problèmes.

Elle laissa éclater un sanglot. Pleurer était un de ces moyens d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Le récipient de cristal précédemment entre ses mains valsa en direction du mur pour terminer en débris. Elle considéra les morceaux de sa place. Intérieurement, elle pensait avoir subi ce même traitement : être lancée contre une cloison, se briser et finalement être réparée mais toujours plus fragilisée et une nouvelle fois jetée. Il viendra une fois où les morceaux ne seront plus récupérables, que ses blessures ne pourront plus être guéries. Regina se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Des larmes s'éclatèrent contre le carrelage froid. Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, que cette douleur lancinante qui ne la quittait plus disparaisse. L'unique personne la retenant de tout plaquer était Henry. Elle ne trouverait jamais la force de le laisser, peu importe à quel point il la méprisait. Etre mère était faire passer son enfant avant ses propres sentiments, elle le comprenait désormais. Un nouveau sanglot la secoua. Combien de temps serait-elle encore capable de tenir avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette situation ? Elle se sentait si proche de la saturation.

Emma Swan s'avançait lentement dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville de Storybrooke. A cette heure de la soirée, vingt heures, celui-ci serait certainement vide. Elle s'infiltra discrètement dans la cage d'escalier lui permettant de rejoindre le bureau de la redoutée Maire. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, son infâme supérieure lui réclamait l'intégralité de la paperasse qu'elle laissait traîner. Remplir ces rapports soporifiques lui était simplement désagréable. La grande blonde s'avança dans le couloir et fronça le nez en apercevant de la lumière provenant du bureau de la brune. La porte était entrouverte

Son plan de départ avait été d'entrer dans son antre en crochetant la serrure qu'elle imaginait verrouillée et déposer la pile de papiers avant de fuir et lui faire croire qu'ils se trouvaient déjà sur son bureau quelques jours plus tôt. Ce scénario était malheureusement impossible. Elle devrait se confronter à ce tyran. L'absence d'Henry pour la nuit n'attiserait en rien son énervement. Le shérif souffla, terminer sa semaine par une remontrance n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait lorsqu'elle pensait à passer une soirée au calme. Mary-Margaret lui avait laissé l'appartement pour rejoindre son cher et tendre amant.

Une soirée à passer en tête à tête avec une canette de bière et l'écran plat du salon la motiva à entrer. Plus vite aurait-elle fait face au dragon, plus rapidement serait-elle capable de s'effondrer dans son canapé pour s'abrutir devant une série télévisée afin d'échapper à sa vie si ennuyeuse. Retrouver sa progéniture abandonnée avait été un choc presque figeant. Au cours du temps, elle s'était habituée à cette bourgade calme, loin des agitations des grandes villes dans lesquelles elle ne faisait que passer. Ces personnalités atypiques l'avaient intégrée comme aucunes autres n'avaient réussi.

Dire qu'elle avait trouvé un semblant de bonheur ne serait pas intégralement faux. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis le départ du père de son fils la tourmentait pourtant. L'envie de fuir était toujours plus pressante. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tomber ainsi pour quelqu'un qu'elle se pensait destinée à combattre. Une méchante Reine comme Henry le disait. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire à cette réalité alternative. Regina ne pouvait être une sorcière aux intentions non-louables. Certes, elle était sévère, froide et majestueuse, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas ravager des villages entiers simplement parce que la beauté de sa belle-fille surpassait la sienne.

L'idée qu'une personne soit considérée comme plus agréable aux yeux que la mère de son fils adoptif semblait absurde. Aux yeux d'Emma, celle-ci était une des créatures à la plastique la plus douce qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, son maquillage noir dégoulinant sur ses pommettes, ses jambes fuselées dénudées par une robe de créateur et des Jimmy Choo, elle l'avait trouvée à couper le souffle. Elle n'avait pu se dépêtrer de cette première impression, pire encore, les mises en beauté de la brunette n'avait fait qu'intensifier cette attirance. En plusieurs mois, elle s'était sentie tomber la tête la première dans un puis d'attachement -qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer réciproque- pour la Maire.

Un bruit de verre se brisant retentit du bureau de celle qui hantait ses pensées, suivi d'un sanglot qui déchira le silence de l'endroit. Alarmée par ces sons, Emma déposa au sol son sac contenant la pile de dossier à remettre à la jeune femme et empoigna son arme. Toute sorte de scénarios catastrophes prenaient place dans son esprit. Elle bondit jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau, avançant le plus silencieusement afin de ne pas alerter quiconque de sa présence. L'idée qu'un des habitants de la ville maudite ait pu se rebeller et attaquer leur dirigeante lui traversa l'esprit. Elle entra dans la pièce, pointant son révolver contre la source du mouvement, prête à venir à la rescousse de la Reine déchue. Elle découvrit, en pénétrant dans l'endroit, un spectacle bien plus effroyable que toute agression.

Adossée contre le bureau, les genoux repliés sous elle, les yeux rougis et dégoulinant de larmes, Regina se tenait, la tête collée au bois. Un bruit provenant de la porte l'interpela. Tel un automatisme, elle essuya ses joues et tenta de reprendre une posture digne de son rang. Elle se releva, défiant Emma du regard, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait parler de ce moment de faiblesse à aucune âme qui vive. La blondinette rangea son arme. L'envie de réconforter la Maire la traversa, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle se doutait pourtant que la cause de ces sanglots était sa présence dans la vie de leur fils.

« Regina… » Murmura le shérif en s'approchant de la brune.

Celle-ci émit un mouvement de recul, refusant de laisser quiconque la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse, surtout si cette personne était la cause de ce mal-être. Leur position lui rappela cet après-midi passé à la mine. Rongée par l'inquiétude pour Henry, la petite brune s'était laissée aller et avait libéré ses traits de son masque de stoïcisme. Au milieu de ces pierres et équipes de secours, elle s'était sentie si proche de l'ancienne adjointe de Graham qu'elle s'était rapprochée afin de l'intimider. Arrivée devant son visage si parfait, elle n'avait pu se résigner à la menacer, ni même à prononcer des paroles cassantes l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser pour calmer sa détresse l'avait presque étouffée.

« Partez, Miss Swan. » Ordonna-t-elle. Sa voix se brisa dès la première syllabe. La boule omniprésente dans sa gorge menaçait de se transformer en un nouveau sanglot.

Emma n'en fit rien. Le besoin de lui apporter du réconfort fut plus important que celui de lui obéir afin de ne pas subir ses foudres dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Elle s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son avant-bras afin de la rassurer. Les yeux bruns de sa supérieure lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction avec conviction. La grande blonde se sentit tout à coup ridicule : elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Regina Mills pouvait être consolée. Elle l'imaginait si forte et indépendante, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'une femme aussi fière qu'elle ne s'effondre ainsi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un second mouvement, la maire se dégagea rapidement de son emprise, s'éloignant autant qu'elle pouvait de la shérif. Le contact de ses doigts contre sa peau dénudée par son chemisier l'avait électrisée. Sans jeter un regard dans sa direction, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers une des salles de réunion de l'hôtel de ville, espérant que la jeune femme prenne cela pour une invitation à quitter l'endroit. La sentir si proche d'elle avait augmenté la vitesse de son cœur à une centaine de battements par minute. Ce rapprochement si nouveau et sincère l'avait touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne le désirait.

Elle aurait souhaité se plonger au fond de ses yeux clairs - comme on le ferait dans un verre de vin - et y trouver toutes les solutions à ses problèmes, toutes les réponses qu'elle recherchait depuis tant d'années.

_to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, mes chats :DJe viens vous poster le chapitre II de Ripped Skin (titre ridicule, j'en conviens), mais je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, c'est super gentil, je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez, ça fait très plaisir, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir :)  
>Allez, trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Rien ne m'appartient, je n'ai toujours pas acheté les droits sur la série (sinon, le 4x02 n'aurait jamais existé, je l'ai trouvé nul), je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cet écrit, mais si vous passez par chez moi et que l'envie vous prend de vouloir me payer un menu chez flunch, je ne dis pas non :p<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

Accoudée au comptoir de chez Granny's, Emma Swan sirotait un chocolat viennois en dégustant comme tous les matins un beignet aussi calorique que délicieux. La porte s'ouvrit, déclenchant la cloche qui retentit dans la salle entière et fit tourner plusieurs têtes dans la direction de la nuisance. Le son caractéristique de talons de la Maire tapa contre le carrelage alors que celle-ci s'avançait pour s'asseoir sur la table donnant sur la fenêtre de la façade : sa place habituelle. Elle déplia le journal afin de s'adonner à une lecture rapide et d'avaler un café brûlant avant de reprendre le travail. Son rituel de la pause de dix heures ne changerait jamais.

La soirée du vendredi précédent revint en mémoire au shérif. Entrer dans le bureau de Regina et la trouver ainsi effondrée sur son propre sort lui avait retourné l'estomac et le cœur. Elle n'avait pas osé la suivre lorsque celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans une des pièces environnante. Depuis cet instant pourtant, elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour illuminer ses yeux sombres d'un sourire. Sa supérieure était froide, désagréable et parfois blessante mais elle méritait de trouver le bonheur, Emma en était certaine. Henry s'était déplacé jusque Boston pour qu'elle sauve cette ville et ses habitants afin de rétablir une fin heureuse faire que la mère adoptive de son fils fasse partie des gens 'sauvés' deviendrait sa mission principale.

Elle empoigna sa tasse avant de se lever de son tabouret pour rejoindre la table de la Maire. Ce déplacement lui valut un clin d'œil lourd de sens de la serveuse qui connaissait l'attirance de la jeune blonde pour la mère adoptive de son fils. Elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de la semaine suivante. Regina releva les yeux de son journal, alertée par une présence inconnue, puis se replongea dans sa lecture en constatant que la personne qui occupait le siège face à elle n'était autre que cette insupportable femme aux boucles d'or qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aduler. Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle le put de glisser les yeux dans sa direction. Son infâme veste en cuir rouge toujours posée sur ses épaules et son débardeur blanc sous lequel elle ne portait rien semblaient la narguer.

« Hey. » L'interpella Emma à la vue de son manque de réaction.

Regina daigna lever les yeux dans sa direction. Elle la détailla longuement, laissant son regard dériver du haut de son crâne à son buste sans honte. Ses cheveux blonds frisés tombaient sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître la peau de son cou et ses clavicules. Les yeux de la brunes s'attardèrent sur la naissance de la poitrine d'Emma. Sous l'intensité de cette contemplation, la plus jeune sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se persuada que cette observation plus poussée de sa féminité n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il lui semblait impensable que la Reine partage cette attirance qu'elle ressentait. Elle la pensait hétérosexuelle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Tenta Emma. Sa première victoire avait été de voir sa supérieure relever le nez du _Mirror_. Réussir à lui faire décrocher plusieurs mots serait un nouveau défi.

« Echanger des banalités avec vous ne fait pas partie de mes projets pour la matinée. » Lança froidement la Maire avant de retourner à l'article qu'elle lisait.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel. Cette attitude hautaine de la part de son interlocutrice l'agaçait. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Un ange passa tandis que la Reine tentait de passer outre la présence de la jeune femme. Se retenir de la détailler était un supplice. Swan se racla la gorge avant de son plonger dans l'abime de son esprit pour trouver un nouveau moyen d'attirer son attention. La maire était simplement bien trop complexe. Comment réussir à trouver les paroles justes lorsque la personne censée les écouter était si têtue et renfermée ?

« Il vous arrive de sourire, d'être agréable avec les gens ? » S'enquit-t-elle. Cette question n'était qu'un reproche déguisé. « Je suis sûre qu'un sourire vous irait à la perfection. »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous conseillère en image ? » Rétorqua la maire en haussant un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait donc sa subordonnée ?

« Savez-vous à quel point c'est compliqué d'essayer de vous parler ? » S'emporta la blonde. « J'essaye juste de faire un petit effort et d'essayer d'être sympas mais vous agissez comme une garce. Vous ne pouvez pas essayer d'avoir une conversation cordiale avec quelqu'un ? »

« Pas quand cette personne s'infiltre dans ma ville et tente de me voler mon fils. » Répondit Regina sans relever l'insulte indirecte masquée derrière les paroles de la Sauveuse. « Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai du travail. Je ne passe pas mes journées à bailler aux corneilles, contrairement à vous. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva de sa chaise, posa l'argent dû à la serveuse pour le café servi et quitta l'endroit sans même se retourner dans la direction de la mère biologique d'Henry. La progéniture de ses pires ennemis s'était sentie pousser des ailes. Peu importe à quel point ses sentiments troublaient son jugement, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'une personne n'ose lui parler de cette façon. Depuis des années, son attitude était restée la même : celle d'une femme froide, distante et puissante, elle ne la changerait pas même pour plaire à cette blonde qui avait tendance à parler sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Cette vague de sympathie avait été déclenché par les évènements de la soirée du vendredi précèdent. Elles le savaient toutes deux. La maire ne pouvait supporter cet élan de pitié. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, pas même d'une pseudo amie qui tenterait de lui retirer son enfant dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle haïssait Emma Swan autant qu'elle la désirait. Elle marcha le long de l'avenue principale, se dirigeant avec hâte jusqu'à son bureau. Ses talons claquaient sur le macadam, rythmant ses pas en prévenant les passants de sa présence. Un mont de dossier à traiter l'attendait à l'hôtel de ville. Sa fonction haut placée n'était pas de tout repos.

La blonde observa son interlocutrice quitter le Diner. Ce départ précipité était prévisible, jamais une personne comme Regina n'accepterait de se voir critiquer par sa rivale principale. Elle réprima l'envie de partir à sa suite. Attiser sa colère n'était pas une idée judicieuse. Sans doute renouvellerait-elle l'expérience le lendemain. Son but premier n'était pas d'étaler à la vue de la brunette tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait, elle souhaitait simplement discuter. Elle en était certaine, derrière ces airs de femme supérieure, Regina valait peine d'être connue. La Latina était intelligente, cultivée -si elle en croyait les étagères innombrables de livres-, et même aimante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Henry. L'idée que ses paroles aient pu la blesser lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'avait dit que la vérité. L'ancienne Reine lui avait hurlé bien pire, ce n'était qu'un juste retour de bâton.

« Tu l'as encore poussée à bout. » Commença Ruby en débarrassant la tasse de la brune et en ramassant les dollars déposés pour régler l'addition. « C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à la séduire. Tu as vraiment besoin de cours. »

« Arrête ça, tu sais très bien que je ne tenterai rien avec elle. J'essayais juste d'être sympa, elle était toute seule. » Répondit le shérif en roulant des yeux. La serveuse ne connaissait que trop bien cette attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers la Maire.

« Dommage. Elle a totalement maté tes seins. Je ressens tellement de _gay-vibes_ s'émaner d'elle ! » Ajouta la provocante brunette avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour s'occuper du client attendant près du comptoir.

La blonde souffla, hésitant entre croire aux dires de la jeune femme ou garder ses œillères en continuant à croire que l'infâme reine ne pourrait jamais la voir autrement qu'une moins que rien. Elle s'éclipsa du lieu, faisant sonner la clocher en refermant la porte. Le reste de sa journée serait encore une fois à mourir d'ennui. Il ne se passait rien de plus grave qu'une fuite d'animaux de compagnie dans cette bourgade perdue. L'agitation de Boston lui manquait presque. La solitude qu'elle ressentait cependant dans cette grande ville l'empêchait de tout quitter une nouvelle fois. Elle n'abandonnerait Henry et tous les habitants l'ayant accueillie les bras ouverts pour rien au monde.

L'unique personne réticente à son arrivée avait été la Maire. Le fait de croire que la mère biologique de son fils était de retour pour récupérer sa progéniture et sa peur de voir sa malédiction se briser avait pesé lourd contre elle dans la balance de son jugement. Persuadée que la blonde n'était là que pour bafouer ses droits et faire qu'Henry ne la déteste bien plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, Regina avait refusé de prendre la peine d'en savoir plus sur son ennemie avant de la nommer personne à abattre. Emma ne souhaitait que l'aider, et ce refus de converser de sa part ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à la faire changer d'avis.

L'idée de convaincre Henry de donner une nouvelle chance à la Maire germa dans son esprit. Le persuader qu'elle n'était pas une Méchante Reine souhaitant la mort de sa professeure ne serait pas simple, mais elle tenterait. Pour que la brunette soit heureuse, son fils devait recommencer à l'aimer. Et puis, pensa Emma, si elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui retirer ses droits parentaux, sans doute accepterait-elle de passer outre leurs différences et devenir plus qu'un tyran à son égard. Le fait qu'elles pourraient également devenir bien plus que de simples amies lui parut improbable. Une femme comme Regina ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier de cette façon.

Sa peur panique de l'engagement et de l'amour réapparut. Combien de fois, au cours de sa vie, avait-elle été trahie ? Il y avait eu ses parents, qui l'avaient abandonnée, toutes ces familles d'accueil censées être aimantes… Puis Neal : celui qui n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer derrière les barreaux à sa place et ne plus jamais la contacter. Son estomac se noua lorsque ce souvenir lui revint. Plus de dix ans après cette histoire d'amour dont elle avait gardé les blessures de la fin tragique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de s'être ainsi laissée berner de la sorte. Il avait profité de ses faiblesses, et les avait aggravées.

Garder ce tas de ferrailles jaune que tant de gens détestaient était une façon de se souvenir que personne n'était réellement digne de confiance. L'unique chose positive que lui avait apportée cette relation était Henry. Lui mentir quant à l'identité de son père avait été une chose les plus désagréables qu'elle eut été obligée de lui faire subir. Ce garçon s'était si souvent vu cacher la vérité qu'elle se voulait de lui faire supporter la même chose qu'il reprochait à Regina. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas lui avouer que son géniteur n'était qu'un moins que rien qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa liberté pour quelques milliers de dollars.

Emma repensa soudainement à ses séjours en famille d'accueil. Le fait que son propre fils ait trouvé un foyer aimant et n'ait pas été traîné de maison en maison tout au long de sa vie la rassura. Elle n'aurait souhaité l'adolescence qu'elle avait eue à personne. Les traitements désagréables et les brutalités qu'elle avait subi l'avaient obligée à se forger une carapace qui l'avait étouffée. Se laisser aller à l'amitié avait été impossible durant des années entières. Elle n'avait pas d'attaches, enchaînait petits boulots sur petits boulots pour payer son loyer et vivre dignement avant de quitter l'endroit où elle reposait et reprendre sa vie de nomade. Personne ne se souvenait réellement d'elle elle était cette jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de filer comme l'éclair dès que la cordialité était dépassée.

Ses obligations professionnelles l'obligèrent à sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer la journée assise sur sa chaise de bureau, les yeux dans le vague, et ignorer les coups de téléphone qu'elle recevait qui signalaient des incidents mineurs. Savoir que le chat de la personne âgée du cinquième avait dévoré le hamster des locataires du dessous ne l'intéressait pas à cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'un meurtre soit commis ou qu'une prise d'otage soit signalée. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces morbides souhaits de son esprit.

La matinée se termina et, de la même façon, son après-midi démarra. Son travail ennuyeux fut entrecoupé de pauses durant lesquelles Ruby profitait de son temps libre pour venir la taquiner et la convaincre que Regina n'était pas insensible à son charme. L'envie de prendre la louve au pied de la lettre était pesante, mais la peur d'être une fois de plus repoussée l'empêcha de totalement se laisser persuader. Elle ne tenterait pas de séduire la Maire à moins que celle-ci ne lui montre explicitement que son attirance était partagée. Celle-ci pourrait utiliser ces sentiments parasites contre elle et l'obliger à laisser Henry et quitter Storybrooke. Comme elle le disait elle-même : Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable.

Son horloge sonnait dix-sept heures lorsque la tête brune du fils de celle à qui elle pensait justement passa la porte, son cartable posé sur les épaules et son sourire caractéristique aux lèvres. Il la salua, comme tous les jours. Il lui rendait visite chaque après-midi après l'école en ignorant les réprimandes de sa mère adoptive et lui parlait de ses avancées dans l'Opération Cobra. Ces paroles qu'elle imaginait être des divagations de son esprit d'enfant de onze la distrayaient. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. Jamais elle ne s'imaginerait passer une semaine sans voir son visage joufflu s'illuminer. Un appel de sa maternelle vingt minutes après son arrivée l'obligea cependant à retourner au manoir où il devait se trouver à cette heure.

« Henry ? » L'interpela-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de l'espace de travail. « Sois sympa avec Regina. C'est pas facile pour elle. Même si tu crois que c'est une méchante reine, elle reste ta mère. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de la saluer et de la laisser face à ses rapports à compléter. Jamais il ne comprendrait cette manie qu'Emma avait de vouloir qu'il passe du temps avec la Maire, qu'il l'aime, même. Elle était la Sauveuse, vouloir que la Méchante Reine ait tout ce qu'elle désire ne devait pas faire partie de ses priorités. Le shérif ne comprenait définitivement rien à la situation. Cette sympathie qu'elle semblait éprouver pour la maire était anormale. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle prenait soin de la brunette exactement de la même façon que le Prince Charmant surveillait les arrières de Blanche-Neige.

Il secoua la tête, se sortant de la tête ces pensées qu'il trouvait ridicules. Jamais ses deux mères ne pourraient être autre chose que des ennemies – bien que cette union pourrait résoudre l'intégralité des problèmes de la ville. Si la Reine était heureuse, elle n'en voudrait plus à sa belle-fille et n'essayerait plus de détruire le bonheur de celle-ci. Il décida de prendre en compte le conseil de la blonde. Agir tel un fils avec Regina ne serait pas si difficile. Ils avaient partagé tant de moments de complicité avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur la malédiction. Il ferait des efforts, si cela permettait à Emma de faire son travail de sauveuse.

_to be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sweetie!

Je suis de retour pour vous poster le troisième chapitre de Ripped Skin (plus le temps passe, plus je trouve ce titre nul). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers :D

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir, je ne peux pas répondre personnellement à ceux qui ne se connectent pas avec des comptes fanfic net mais sachez que je vous suis reconnaissante pour les mots que vous laissez :))

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ces écrits<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

Regina passa la porte du Diner de Granny's comme tous les matins. Sa pause de dix heures était arrivée. Saliva d'envie à l'idée de siroter son café noir, elle sourit à la serveuse qui la saluait avec bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait joyeuse. Sa table habituelle située à côté de la fenêtre de la façade l'attendait. Elle y prit place tandis que Ruby se précipitait déjà sur elle pour prendre sa commande, étonnée qu'elle ne lui ait pas froidement répondu à son arrivée. La maire n'était pas réputée pour sa chaleur humaine, voir un sourire autre que carnassier ou faux se former sur ses lèvres était d'une rareté presque incroyable.

L'ancienne Reine se concentra sur la lecture de l'hebdomadaire de Storybrooke. Il lui arrivait de se demander comme Sidney réussissait à trouver des scoops pour remplir ces pages dans cette ville où aucun évènement digne d'être raconté ne prenait place. Son esprit divagua rapidement vers les souvenirs de sa soirée précédente. Henry avait accepté d'engager une conversation avec elle au cours de leur dîner. Il lui avait conté sa journée, parlé de ses camarades et s'était laissé faire lorsqu'elle était venue le border à l'heure du coucher. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis près d'un an quand il avait ouvert ce maudit livre de contes modernisés.

Emma, assise sur un des tabourets bordant le comptoir, observa sa supérieure. Ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses tendues et révélant ses dents parfaites l'étonnèrent. Le contraste avec la détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée le week-end précédent la frappa. La veille encore elle fusillait du regard toute personne qui tentait de l'approcher, la voir sourire à Ruby en entrant n'était pas habituel. Cette bonne humeur évidente serait sans doute une opportunité immanquable de discuter avec elle et de la rassurer explicitement sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas restée en ville pour lui reprendre la garde de leur fils. Elle quitta son tabouret, emportant à sa suite sa tasse de chocolat chaud et prit place face à Regina.

« Hey ! » Sourit-elle alors que la brunette relevait le nez de son journal pour la saluer en retour.

_Bon début_, pensa le shérif. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis hier, je n'ai aucune envie d'échanger des banalités avec vous. » Répondit la Maire en roulant des yeux.

La blonde soupira. Il ne fallait pas tant espérer. La jeune femme ne deviendrait pas agréable avec elle simplement parce qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Elle se demanda tout à coup ce qui aurait pu causer une telle amabilité. Elle ne lui répondrait jamais. L'idée qu'un rendez-vous galant soit la cause de cet état d'esprit la traversa. Henry lui en aurait parlé. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu vent ? Une vague de jalousie la traversa soudainement. Elle secoua la tête, se retenant l'indiscrétion de l'interroger sur la cause de son sourire afin d'être certaine. Elle changea immédiatement de sujet, tentant le tout pour le tout.

« En parlant d'hier, vous pensez vraiment que je suis ici pour vous reprendre Henry ? Si j'avais voulu le faire, il ne serait déjà plus dans cette ville, ni même dans l'état. » Commença-t-elle. Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche pour lui couper la parole. Elle l'ignora. « Je veux juste essayer d'apprendre à vous connaître. On a un fils, vous savez à quel point ça doit être difficile pour lui de voir sa mère adoptive et sa mère biologique se déchirer ? » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Je l'ai abandonné à la naissance pour qu'il ait une chance de tomber sur une famille aimante, et même si au début de mon séjour ici je pensais avoir eu tort, je me rends compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Alors non, je ne vais pas essayer de vous retirer sa garde, ni même de le kidnapper. Vous êtes une bonne mère, bien meilleure que j'aurais pu l'être, il s'en rendra compte, bientôt, mais il est dans sa période d'enfant rebelle. Il reviendra vers vous. En attendant que ça arrive, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on essaye d'arrêter de se disputer pour la moindre petite chose qui cloche. »

Regina considéra la jeune femme. La façon dont elle avait débité ses paroles lui plût. Elle semblait croire en ce qu'elle énonçait. La brune hésita avant de décider de faire confiance à celle qu'elle jugeait être un parasite. Vivre en paix avec la génitrice de son fils serait une alternative envisageable pourrait-elle cependant se résoudre à confier ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à cette femme de qui elle ne connaissait presque rien ? Certes, le temps passé dans la ville lui avait appris à l'apprécier bien plus que de raison, mais mettre en jeu Henry était quelque chose de très distinct. Son instinct maternel ne lui envoyait pourtant aucune alerte. Peut-être pouvait-elle laisser Emma tenter sa chance.

Le shérif observa la brunette, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de déchiffrer les traits de son visage à la recherche d'une réponse à sa proposition. Enterrer la hache de guerre ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais pour leur fils et pour son bien, elle serait prête à mettre de côté son opinion négative de la Maire et faire un pas dans sa direction. Les lèvres charnues de la femme qui lui faisaient face entrèrent en mouvement. Elle tendit l'oreille, anticipant sa réaction. Regina ne prendrait pas sa tirade comme une insulte envers sa personne, n'est-ce pas ? Le suspens qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même s'apprêtait à prendre fin lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna depuis la poche de son pantalon.

Elle roula des yeux, maudissant la personne qui osait la déranger à un moment si peu opportun. Son interlocutrice eut une réaction semblable. Après plusieurs secondes de combat intérieur, elle s'était enfin décidée à accepter ce rameau d'olivier tendu par le shérif. Pendant ce temps, la grande blonde émettait des monosyllabes à intervalles régulières, feignant le fait d'être intéressée par les paroles de la personne au bout du fil. _Encore une raison de détester les habitants de cette fichue ville_, pensa Regina. Sur une salutation polie, Emma raccrocha, assurant qu'elle se libérerait dès que possible afin de traiter l'affaire.

« Le chat de Madame Richard a été attaqué par Pongo. Elle menace de porter plainte contre Docteur Hopper et il y a grosse dispute dans la rue. Je dois y aller, c'est l'évènement de la semaine. » Souffla la Sauveuse, fatiguée d'être réduite à résoudre ce type de conflits. « Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de vider son chocolat chaud d'une traite et se précipiter jusqu'à la sortie pour rejoindre le lieu où l'attendaient les trouble-fêtes.

Cette intervention serait une de ces habituelles pertes de temps qui l'obligeraient à se rendre jusqu'au lieu de l'incident. Elle entra dans son tas de ferrailles jaune, jurant d'avance. Dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se déplacer jusqu'à cet endroit serait un euphémisme. La sensation que cette mission lui polluerait sa journée entière s'intensifia. Les habitants ne pouvaient-ils pas régler leurs problèmes à l'amiable ? Bien sûr que non… Sa vie serait bien trop simple si cela avait été le cas. Elle était shérif d'une bourgade dont la plupart des Américains n'avaient jamais entendu parler, son métier la destinait au calme plat.

Arrivée sur la scène du 'crime', Emma roula des yeux. Madame Richard, une retraitée de soixante-dix ans hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle souhaitait assassiner l'animal qui s'en était pris à son félin. Docteur Hopper tentait de la convaincre de laisser tomber ces menaces, avec toute la conviction qu'il arrivait à réunir. Le shérif leur cria de cesser toute discussion. Leur problème se réglerait au poste, et s'ils étaient contre ce fait, elle serait obligée d'employer la force. Les deux personnages maudits se calmèrent et la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. La retraitée refusait de laisser couler cet écart de conduite

Armée de son animal de compagnie et de ses lunettes aux verres épais et jaunis, elle grimpa à bord de la voiture de la jeune blonde en lançant des regards noirs en direction du _cricket_. La fin de matinée serait longue, pensa la sauveuse en démarrant le moteur de la coccinelle jaune. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau se fit dans un silence étouffant. L'impression qu'un meurtre s'apprêtait à être commis sous ses yeux lui pesa. Swan les mena jusqu'à son bureau, leur demandant à chacun une déposition officielle. La septentenaire s'emporta, menaçant le psychologue de déclarer que son dalmatien était porteur de la rage pour le faire abattre.

Après moult cris et une attaque du félin envers Emma alors que la retraitée tentait de la persuader que son animal était doux comme un agneau et ne pouvait avoir provoqué la violence de la part du canin, les deux habitants furent escortés par le shérif jusqu'à la sortie avant qu'elle n'arrache le papier où la plainte que la vieille dame avait finalement abandonnée était rédigée. Elle soupira en pensant au fait que cette dispute de voisinage l'avait empêchée d'avoir une conversation avec la Maire. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Jamais elle n'arriverait à discuter posément avec la brunette.

Les griffes causées par l'agression du chat de la trouble-fête lui piquèrent la peau. Elle ignora la désagréable sensation avant de fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau à la recherche de rapports à compléter. Sa supérieure ne serait pas constamment sur son dos si toute sa paperasse était en ordre. En songeant à cela, l'envie de décrocher son téléphone afin d'entendre la voix de l'ancienne reine la prit. Elle trouva de suite ce souhait ridicule. Elle avait vingt-huit ans, agir comme une adolescente durant son premier émoi amoureux n'était pas dans ses projets ! Un bruit de talons claquant contre le carrelage la sortit de ses pensées. Elle redressa la tête en direction du son. L'espoir que la propriétaire de ces chaussures soit Regina grandit en elle.

La maire pénétra dans le hall du poste où travaillait le shérif. Elle hésita longuement avant de pousser la porte la menant à l'endroit où le bureau de la Sauveuse trônait, l'envie de faire demi-tour lui poignarda le ventre. Elle avait fait face à de nombreuses armées ses ennemis s'étaient aplatis, prosternés face à elle avoir une simple conversation avec la mère de son fils ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. L'idée qui lui avait trotté dans l'esprit depuis son départ précipité du Granny's lui sembla soudain bien ridicule. Pourquoi essayait-elle de faire tant d'effort ? Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle oublierait cette femme aux boucles d'or. L'inviter à dîner, quelle idée !

Cette demande lui semblait pourtant censée lorsqu'elle y songeait assise sur le fauteuil en cuir de l'hôtel de ville. Si Emma devait passer du temps avec Henry, superviser cela en la conviant à un repas ne serait qu'une façon de se rassurer – pas de passer plus de temps avec Emma. Bien évidemment. Tout son courage fut rassemblé pour lui permettre de pousser la porte et pénétrer dans l'espace de travail de blonde. Celle-ci se tourna vivement dans sa direction. Son visage tuméfié frappa les pupilles brunes de la Maire, son cœur bondit à la vue des griffes ensanglantées sur les joues de la blonde. Sa propre inquiétude face à ces blessures pourtant si superficielles la frustra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau derrière lequel la sauveuse se trouvait. _Ça risquerait de s'infecter_, se justifia-t-elle afin de ne pas avouer que cette attention était autre qu'une assistance à personne en danger.

« Le chat de la Richard a pris mon visage pour un arbre à chat. » Souffla Emma. Elle tenta de cacher la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que l'ancienne reine ne se fasse du souci pour sa santé. Peut-être ne la détestait-elle pas réellement ? « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Il faut désinfecter tout ça. » Décida Regina avant de quitter la pièce pour trouver la trousse de premiers soins. C'était _sa_ ville, après tout, elle connaissait l'endroit de chaque chose. Rien n'avait bougé en vingt-huit ans. Elle ignora la question du shérif, prête à tout pour repousser sa demander de dîner de quelques minutes.

Des compresses dans une main et un flacon de biseptine dans l'autre, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau, cherchant un moyen de passer plusieurs minutes si proche de la blonde sans pouvoir la toucher autrement que pour soigner ses plaies. Son self-control lui serait utile. Elle secoua la tête, retenant son souffle afin de cacher le fait que sa respiration se saccade face à la proximité de la jeune femme. La blonde se leva de son siège, cherchant un endroit libre du bureau sur lequel s'asseoir afin que son visage soit à face aux épaules de Regina pour lui donner un accès optimal. Le fait qu'elle ait une vision plongeante sur le décolleté de son infirmière de fortune ne l'influença en aucun cas dans ce choix de positionnement. _Bien entendu._

_to be continued._


End file.
